Darth Fat Guy
Darth Fat Guy was an Super-Evil-Sith Mega-Super-Overlord during the Rise of the Pants Era. He was apprentice of Darth Chef and a boss in the infamous Burrito Gaunlet. He killed thousands of skinny people with thousands of burritos and enchiladas and his specialized lightweight lightsaber and conquered a galaxy of almost 22 planets which are home to the most obese people ever. He trained in the infamous restaurant Burrito King as an sith apprentice, which would one day be the death place of Darth Bill, a brutal enemy of his. He was killed in Mustafar after a mission where he was ordered to collect lava so he could power his oven ended in magnificent failure. His son "Darth Fat Guy Jr." did carry on his legend but he too faced a similar fate (that being an heart attack) and died nonchalantly. Biography Early life Darth Fat Guy was born on Alderaan to a random female who never had intimate romance to anyone. A common mystery on how he was born to this day remains a complete mystery. Some say that a milkball that contained the little soul appeared from nowhere, and then some woman eats it, gets pregnant and is born into the world as we know it, some say that the milkball is a product of the force, and those people are crazier then others. At his birth, he was fatter then a normal baby boy guy would be (265 pounds to be exact), this would be due to the force's awkward properties when he was born, but he would not know about it until later into his life. As a kid, Darth Fat Guy has always been picked on and bullied nearly everywhere, he has been called a number of names all revolving fat. Fatty, Jabba, and Planet being the common names he was given. This picking would force him to the dark side because hey... people are sensitive about his weight and it was not his fault for exercising enough. He also tried attracting the ladies by regularly going to populated places and dancing to the song "Milkshake" by Kelis. Many, many people where incidentally killed in the mating process. Which sent out some vibe in the force that a lot of siths were interested in. His big break would come when the local bully challenged Darth Fat Guy to a highly publicized duel (to the death!) which Darth Fat Guy accepted. The reason the bully challenged him was because he was planning to become a sith himself and beating up on a highly humiliated, highly ridiculed, highly troubled person would attract the attention of the sith. In the fight though, Darth Fat Guy thought he would lose because there would be no way that he could win a fight that was broadcasted all around the universe. He would prove them wrong by throwing the first punch which disfigured his face really badly. He was then killed by the massive weight of Darth Fat Guy's fat. Darth Chef (who was the school's local chef at the time) saw the pure evil inside of his fat and took him under as his apprentice. category:sith Category:Fat people